Guess
by Rosebirdie98
Summary: it began with a prank, of course. However, Fred Weasley never expected to meet a girl who refuses to tell him her house because of it. Fred Weasley had to guess her house, and in the end may have ended up falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. So, I'm new here. This is my second story, but my first two-shot. If you visit my profile you know one of my rules is not to post anything before finishing the corresponding media. I've read Prisoner of Azkaban several times and it's not really super involved. Leave a comment, favorite, follow. If you absolutely hated the story then at least tell me why, if you loved it then please tell me why. Alright onto the show.**

Guess

Fred and George Weasely prided themselves with being respectful gentlemen. Even if they may cause a little trouble. Honestly, who really cared if people got a good laugh out of it, which is exactly what bothered Fred after they had figured out how to change the Slytherin team's hair bright canary yellow. Fred Weasely would rather see Hufflepuff win in the upcoming Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin game so he might as well show his support for the badger house. Everyone was laughing at the seven players as they slowly came into the dining hall. In his personal opinion, it was absolutely necessary for there to be laughter, especially considering the fact that the mass murderer Sirius Black was on the loose. However, he noticed a girl, maybe fourth year or third year, not laughing. Actually, she was absolutely refusing to laugh. She was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, even more bizarre really, seeing as how they had pranked in the name of the Hufflepuffs. The girl's face was red, and her eyes were turned up at the ceiling trying not to look at the Slytherin team. Fred knocked George's elbow with his own.

"Hey, mate, you know who the fourth year is?" Fred asked with a sort of curiosity which could not be shaken. George glanced over to where his twin was looking.

"Not really. I've never seen her before actually." George returned to his eggs, but Fred couldn't help, but become even more curious. He had never seen her before, yet after that first day he saw her everywhere. It had been three days since the Slytherin yellow prank, and he had seen her several times. Once in the library with some Ravenclaws. Eating with the Hufflepuff at dinner twice. Then he saw Hermione Granger speaking to her. It was then, and only then, when another Gryffindor was speaking to her, that he decided to approach her. Slapping George on the shoulder he silently asked him to follow him over to the two girls.

"Hello, ladies," They said together. Hermione looked annoyed at them, while the mysterious girl simply leaned back onto the wall.

"Sup?" She said. Hermione glanced at her friend while she started to fiddle with her bag.

"Well, you see, I'm curious how such an attractive creature such as yourself, could have escaped our notice for such a long time," Fred said. Hermione looked at him as if he had gone mad, but his mystery girl simply raised a brow.

"Maybe you're just too dimwitted to notice such a- what was it?- attractive creature such as myself," she replied. George let out a snort, while Hermione put her hand over her mouth. "Look as much as I enjoy a nice compliment, I have places to be, people meet, things to do. You coming, Hermione?"

The girl made a move to walk away, but Fred stepped into her way. Looking down at her with a cheeky grin, he noticed she wasn't wearing a tie nor was there a house insignia on her sweater.

"If I may ask Miss, I notice you don't have your house represented," Fred said. George glanced at what his brother was saying, and found it to be the truth. Interesting.

"Huh, your right Freddie. Wonder how she hasn't gotten in trouble for that yet. How many points do you think we'd lose if McGonagall found us doing that?" George asked. Fred turned to his twin.

"Don't really know Georgie, but she'd be mighty angry. Imagine we would have detention for the rest of this year if she was in a good mood," Fred responded.

"Quite right. I do believe though that if she was in a foul mood, she would probably have us in detention until graduation," George joked with a serious look, as if actually thinking of the consequences. When they both turned back to the girls, he found they were gone. Fred looked to his right, and didn't see them in the corridor. Not that way. He then looked left, and found them walking down the way.

"Hey, can we at least get what house you're in, love?" He shouted after them. The girl turned around facing them, but walked backwards barely missing students.

"Guess, love." With those words, a challenge came upon Fred.

Within the next few days, Fred had seen her more and more. She was often reading or tutoring students when she had free time. Which is exactly what he found her doing. She was reading a muggle novel of some sort and sitting on a window ledge. One foot easily sat on the ledge, while the other dangled. George actually pointed her out. Fred hardly recognize her. When she sat in the window the light danced across her skin in a most elegant way.

George smiled as his brother stared. What a pity that Fred seemed almost already so taken by a girl even when he barely knew her name. George had to pause and think of whether they actually knew her name. While he mused the idea around his brother had approached the girl. Leaning up on the wall he cleared his throat. She glanced at him, before a soft, an almost victorious smile.  
"And how are you, Fred?" She asked curiously, as she continued reading.

"I'm George." The lie slipped through his lips as easily as when he and his brother told the same thing to his mother. The girl set a bookmark once she finished the page. With a gentle hand she rested her book on the leg propped by the window sill.

"No, you're Fred. You tend to say quite an earful," the girl said. Fred chuckled.

"Just one of my charms." An easy grin and light twinkle came to his eyes. The girl scratched her head, and Fred decided he liked the way her dirty blonde hair fell in front of her eyes which were lined with black makeup.

"You do well in the class I suppose," she mumbled while looking out the window. Fred glanced back at his brother who had taken to talking to Oliver Wood. Fred bit down a groan. He was more than likely tracking down the two beaters to discuss strategy. She spoke, "Charms class."

Fred turned back to the girl. Glancing down, he noticed her shoe was untied in a manner which could trip her if she was not careful. Coughing slightly to himself.

"Your shoe is untied," he said, pointing to her shoe. She looked down at it, before shrugging her shoulders.

"They usually are," she mumbled, making no such move of tying the shoe any time soon. Fred bent down on one knee and took her foot. Resting it on his knee, he began to fix the burden of an untie shoe. Once he was done, he set her foot back on the ground and stood up. Glancing up at her face, he saw she was quite red.

"Erm… I didn't want you to trip," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. She hummed her response. Jumping down she said her goodbyes and left him by the window. He gave a slight wave goodbye.

"Got a new girl there, Fred?" A voice said behind him. Looking behind him, he found both his brother and Oliver Wood. Their faces held wolfish grins. Fred shook his head.

"No, she's just an acquaintance."

"Mmmmm, well just don't get distracted from the game, a'right?"

"There's only four houses. Just guess all of them at once, and eventually she'd tell you which one it was," Lee Jordan said, while shoving pancakes into his mouth. Fred rested his chin on his hand. George poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Except, I can't. Something tells me I have to do this right," Fred said. Lee looked up at the redhead.

"Do this right? Bloody hell, mate, what are you asking her to marry you or something?" Lee asked. Silence followed the question, prompting George, who was doing his best not to comment on the topic, to look at his twin. Fred was scowling down at the table.

"Fred, why does it bother you so much?" George finally asked. Fred peered up at him in mock horror.

"Well, I simply feel as if whatever house she is in she should show her support," Fred said, after resting a hand on his heart. Lee snorted, causing both twins to look at him.

"You don't even know her name. If you find out her name, then you'd be able to ask around. Narrow it down, you know?" His words fell on deaf ears though. Fred was looking over his shoulder. The girl had entered the dining hall. Lee Jordan had to admit she was a pretty girl, in the girl-next-door type of way. She had hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her clothes weren't necessarily frumpy, but her shirt was too big. She had tucked the shirt into her skirt, allowing her waist to be shown off. Her face was devoid of makeup, except for eyeliner which continued past her eyes in what he heard many girls call "wings". It was only then that he noticed the two redhead twins had got up from their seats, Lee Jordan decided to follow them. Upon closer inspection, Fred noticed she had deep, coffee brown eyes.

"Hello, boys," she said. Fred smiled at her. He liked her voice. It was simply a soothing voice. Her voice reminded him of the quiet lake behind their house, or hot cocoa at Christmas after a snowball fight. Calm and warm.

"Hello," Fred responded.

"So, I was thinking about what I said. About guessing my house. Why don't we make it interesting?" The girl said. She smiled. George couldn't help, but be reminded of an animal bearing its teeth in warning. Fred, however, was captured by the smile. She was wearing braces on her upper and bottom teeth. Something about the way she smiled, even with metal in her mouth, was one of the most charming aspects of her entire being.

"Sure. Why not?" Fred found himself saying. The girl smiled wider.

"Great, so I was thinking about giving you guys three tries. I mean there are only four houses so there's not a point in making you guess the last one, right? I was thinking we could also raise the stakes," she explained. Fred smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so how about if you guess right I'll get you out of your next detention, only after you guess the right house?" Fred and George glanced at each other. Detentions didn't really mean much to them, but it would be great for them to not have one for once after pulling a prank. George turned to the girl.

"And if we lose?"

"Well, I'm not sure, really, but if you lose all three guesses well, then I'll tell you," she explained. The twins glanced at each other once more, communicating silently.

"Alright. You're on."

"Great!"

"Oi! Lottie!" The girl turned around to see who was shouting. All three boys looked over her shoulder to see Cedric Diggory walking towards them. They smiled at each other, before Cedric saw who she was talking to.

"Hey, guys," Cedric said to the small group. The twins, who were still sore from the match, simply nodded at Cedric. He turned to the dirty blonde.

"Lottie, you're not picking fights, are you?" He asked. The girl, who's name was apparently Lottie, simply smiled and shook her head.

"They're trying to guess what house I'm in."

"That's a dangerous game," Cedric chuckled before looking back at the three boys, "So, who's all playing then?"

Lottie turned back to the three fifth years. "I think only the Weasely twins are playing. What do you say Jordan? You in?"

"I think I'm good," Lee said with his own smile. Cedric and Lottie looked at each other before shrugging. The group split up, and the day continued on as normal.

In the fifth year dormitory, Lee Jordan sat on his bed reading the latest edition of his favorite Quidditch magazine. George was working on a design for the twins' latest prank, and Fred was pacing. The thought of the conversation from the morning was easily consuming him. Cedric mentioned it was a "dangerous game", so this had to have meant that Lottie would have done this before. Right? Right!

"Fred, stop pacing. You're going to put a hole in the floor," his brother called out to him. Fred looked at his brother, confused.

"How come you're not thinking about what house Lottie could be in?" He responded. Fred walked over to his brother's bed and rested an arm against one of the posts. George shrugged.

"I mean it's only one free detention, and it's the one right after the correct guess," George mentioned nonchalantly.

"The better question is why you're putting so much thought into this. You don't even put this much thought into your homework," George commented.

"I don't know. It's just something about her that makes me want to guess the correct answer," Fred said, running a hand through his hair.

"Fred, just admit you have a crush on her," George said. Fred huffed.

"Me? Have a crush? On her? George, your sense of humor is slacking today, apparently," Fred rolled his eyes.

But for some reason, apparently unknown, Fred was obsessed with finding out where Lottie belonged. So, instead of going in quickly and guessing all the houses at once as Lee had suggested, he decided to observe instead. Lottie almost always ate with the Hufflepuff table, studied with Ravenclaws, and hung out with Gryffindors.

On his first try, he was convinced she was a Hufflepuff. He had seen Lottie tutoring several younger students one day.

"I still don't understand. I'm thinking of my happiest memory, and can just barely perform the Patronus charm," a fourth year said. He had found out from Hermione that Lottie was actually a fifth year, like him. Hermione, however, adamantly refused to tell him what house she was in.

"Okay, but a Patronus charm isn't just remembering when you were happiest, it's more so about how that thought makes you feel," Lottie explained. She was wearing her hair in pigtails, which he couldn't help but think they made her even cuter.

"For me, when I think of my parents at home I get homesick even when they're happy memories, right?"

"Okay?"

"But when I think of my parents and our extended family sitting down for Sunday dinner. There's a little bit of happiness. Then I think of helping my mother make the stuffing for dinner and I-" Lottie closed her eyes and scrunched her nose with a smile playing on her lips. Fred watched diligently, as did the students she was tutoring. Lottie held up her wand and muttered the incantation. A small orb came out of her wand and started going around the room, before disappearing.

"I still haven't been able to make corporeal patronus, but many wizards don't understand how to make a small wisp of one," Lottie turned to the fourth year, and smiled warmly, "with a little more practice you'll be able to make a corporeal patronus in no time. I know it."

Fred smiled. He knew the fourth year had a long way to go, but something in Lottie had enough patience to wait. Fred waited for a few more minutes, before the fourth year had left. Fred glanced at the light brunette. He brushed his hair to the side. Maybe he should get it cut? Nah.

"So, I've figured out what house you're in," Fred said. Lottie looked up at him from her book bag. She must not have been expecting him as her mouth morphed into an "o" to show her shock to the surprise guest. However, once she realized who it was, she smiled.

"Oh, you have?" She asked.

"Yes. You are a badger. One who wears yellow and black. You're a Hufflepuff," he said with grand gestures. Fred watched her as her smile dropped and she rolled her eyes.

"No, but apparently everyone thinks that. It's the first one everyone guesses," She adjusted her strap on her shoulder. Fred raised an eyebrow at her.

"But, you eat with them all the time. And I just saw you with that kid. Do you know how many people would have told them to fuck off after the third attempt?" Fred said, waving his arm around. Lottie started walking away from him, but he quickly followed when she started talking.

"Yeah, so what? I know the kid can do it. So, what if I'm a bit more determined to see them succeed?" She paused and turned towards him. "Besides, Professor Lupin said he would write a letter of recommendation for me."

"A letter of recommendation?"

"Dude, I'm a muggleborn. Do you think I'm going to get to be a wandmaker by simply dropping my name like some pureblood?" She said, with arms crossed. Fred stopped for a moment.

"Well, you know, not every pureblood can get their dream job just by 'dropping their name'," He said as he used finger quotes around certain parts of the sentence. Lottie looked over at him.

"Really? Then if you say the name 'Weasley' you're telling me someone wouldn't recognize you being a blood relation to your father. You're crazy if you think not," Lottie calmly stated. A muscle over her eyebrow twitched at their conversation. She smiled a rather tragic smile though. "But, anyways, you guessed wrong. I'm not a Hufflepuff. Better be careful. Only two guesses left."

"Can you believe that? I don't know where she got the idea from," Fred said, as he paced around the common room, explaining to his brother what had happened with the guess.

"Well, can you blame her?" A voice said. The twins turned to see Hermione Granger, elbow deep in several books. "She has a point. Do you think people like Cedric Diggory, or Malfoy would have a problem getting a job? They wouldn't because people know their families. It would take at least two generations for someone to recognize a Granger in the wizarding world."

For the rest of the night neither twin spoke to Hermione, but she didn't exactly care as much as they thought. At least, she would pretend she didn't. Just as she had with Harry and Ron.

A few days later, Fred and George were walking through the corridor, mumbling about some ideas for their products. They were upon an agreement when a bookcase collided with them.

"What the bloody hell?" Called out from the bookcase. Well, now that they had a closer look, they found it was more of a large pile of books being held by-

"Lottie," Fred said. "Hi."

She tossed him a rather disgruntled look. Lottie bent down and began picking up the books which had fallen.

"Hi," She grumbled. Bending down, he and George both started helping her pick up books.

"You seem to be in a right mood," George mumbled. Lottie glanced up at him.

"Some of my classmates were being assholes, so I'm returning my library books," she told him easily.

"These can't all be yours! There's at least thirty!" Fred said in astonishment.

"Of course they are not all mine. Some are Cho's, some are Hermione's, and then some are mine. And for the sake of knowledge I'll let you know that there's only forty-six. Much lighter than the usual fifty-three." She nodded her goodbye, as she stumbled around.

"Hey, Fred," George said as both watched after the girl.

"Yeah, Georgie?"

"I think I might've forgotten about a detention. I'm going to go and um-"

"Thanks, mate." With those simple words, Fred went over to Lottie and offered to carry half the books. He was astonished that the load was considered lighter.

On Saturday, Fred and George found themselves wandering the grounds of the castle. It was a bitter day, but they could barely tell due to how many layers they had. They had been bored in the common room and decided to venture off to find something remotely interesting to do.

"What's she doin'?" George asked. Fred glanced to where his twin was looking and saw a familiar head of dirty blonde hair. Lottie was standing in front of the Whomping Willow, and watching it's movements. She had around her neck a blue and silver scarf.

"Come on," Fred said, as they strode over to her. Stepping on either side of her, they greeted her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Watcha doin'?" She asked them. Lottie rested her head on Fred's shoulder, as the Whomping Willow swished around. Fred stiffened slightly, causing his twin to look at him with a smile that told him, "Told you so".

"We were just about to ask you the same question," George said, as Fred seemed to have lost his voice.

"I'm watching the Willow. I read in one of my books how trees similar to the Whomping Willow, when used in wand making aren't springy or flexible as expected, but rather stiff. Willow wands although attractive are very rarely used by wizards, because they are not meant for those who have little to learn. I've read that other Willows tend to be springy, but I think the cousins of the Whomping Willow become stiff, because once a branch falls from the main tree it becomes like a limb cut from a body. Cold."

The twins looked at each other over the girl's head, unsure of how to respond to the information given. Fred looked down at her to see her gazing up at him. Her cheeks turned bright red, before she turned back to the Whomping Willow.

"Sorry, I tend to go on rants," she said as one of the branches thrashed at an annoying bird.

"Rants? Always studying? That's it!" Fred said, drawing his arm away from her waist. Both George and Lottie turned to look at him.

"You're a Ravenclaw. Aren't you?" George said, after understanding where his twin was going. "Don't deny it. You're even wearing a Ravenclaw scarf."

Lottie let out a small laugh. "Wow, yeah, no. Cho Chang let me borrow her scarf. We were studying together, and I told her I was going on the grounds. I didn't have mine and she knew it was chilly outside. So, she had me take it."

"So, you're not a Ravenclaw?" Fred asked.

"Nope."

"But that only leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin." George mentioned. Lottie glanced over at him.

"Sure does. You guys might actually guess right."

Fred was in Transfigurations working on a new prank idea when a note landed on his table. Opening it, he saw a tight curly handwriting. "Better pay attention real quick or McGonagall will have your head." At the end of the note was a dot, as if someone wrote something but then scribbled it out. Looking over his shoulder to the center of the aisle he saw Lottie glance at him and then back at the board. He quickly turned his attention to McGonagall. She was starting to turn around when he had gone back to paying attention in class.

"Miss Sheridan, if you could stay after then that would be grand," McGonagall said at the end of class. Lottie nodded and slowly packed up her stuff. Fred was captured by the last name. _Sheridan. Lottie Sheridan. Sheridan, Lottie. Lot. Sheridan, Lot_.

In that moment, Fred had a pit forming in his stomach telling him he knew what house she was in. He quickly left the room with the colors of red and silver mixing together.

The twins had to be careful. Even though George had two guesses they had come to opposite conclusions.

"Mate, what makes you think she's a Slytherin? There's no reason to suggest she belongs to the snakes," George asked as they threw a quaffle back and forth to one another in their dormitory. Fred lowered the ball into his lap, and couldn't meet his brother's eyes. Fred rested his arms behind him and leaned back.

"Earlier today, I found out her last name. George, didn't we use to prank a girl named Sheridan?" Fred asked. George furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"Back when we were second years," Fred said while rolling his shoulders. "We used to play pranks on her and her friends. Remember the water balloons on the first years?"

George shrugged. "So, what? I remember doing them, we got a week's worth of detention from them, but the people we did that prank to don't hang out with her. I'm telling you, she's a Gryffindor."

"But we've never seen her in the common room."

"So? We're not exactly here all the time, and we don't know every Gryffindor. Besides, she's way too nice to be a Slytherin. Like you said she's constantly tutoring someone, or helping someone with something. Even Seamus mentioned her helping him and Neville out when they got lost on their way to class. She's gotta be a Gryffindor."

"I don't know," Fred sighed.

"Well, only one way to find out. We'll both tell her our guesses, and then whoever guesses right is right I guess." George stood up from his bed and got out a piece of chocolate from the secret stash the twins kept. Fred watched his brother, but as much as he tried telling himself he was wrong about this girl being in Slytherin, he couldn't.

They came across her the dining hall, eating with the Hufflepuffs as usual. Cedric Diggory sat on her right side. She was reading a magazine, while nibbling on some toast.

"We know what house you're in," George said. Lottie glanced up from her newspaper, before looking back at her article. She had a soft smile on her lips.

"Do you now?" Lottie asked with doubt, nevertheless she continued playing her game of entertainment.

"We have," Fred said with a small voice. He couldn't think straight after seeing her with her hair pulled up into a half up hairstyle. He briefly thought she looked something like a faerie. Lottie put the newspaper down before folding her hands and resting her cheek on them.

"Then meet me upstairs on the seventh floor across from the trolls who are trying to do ballet." She rose to her feet and shouldered her bag.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to Herbology." Fred watched her walk pass them with a confidence which almost convinced him she was a Gryffindor. He bit his lip, and turned to his brother who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, Lottie! Wait up!" Fred called after her.

"Well, his interest in getting to know her is certainly piqued," Cedric mumbled. George looked over at the sixth year. He crossed his arms.

"Is that a problem?"He asked, in honor of his brother. Cedric chuckled into his porridge.

"Nah, but she doesn't exactly go out with anyone. She's a lovely girl, but she's still insecure of who she is. Watch, I bet you she'll deny his offer to do whatever it is." The two boys, along with several others turned to watch. They couldn't hear what Fred asked her, but Cedric was a bit surprised when she nodded her head. Both fifth years left shortly, heading towards the green houses.

Cedric stood from his own seat and clapped George on the shoulder, "Looks like she likes him just as much as he likes her."

"So, why did you want to walk me to class?" Lottie asked, wishing she had some books to hold. She would have pressed them to her bosom, as if to protect herself from any emotional harm. Alas, she did not have any sort of armor.

"Well, it's a lovely day, and a lovely girl such as yourself shouldn't walk by yourself on such a treacherous terrain," Fred replied. Lottie scowled at the ground.

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself," she mentioned, "I've been doing it long enough."

Fred paused as he looked at her. Lottie had a sad look on her face, as if remember several different accounts to when she would have had to protect herself. She had rested one her hands on her elbows, as if to control herself from getting lost in her emotions.

"Mmm, you know what you need." he asked when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her cheeks colored as she turned to look at him.

"A dashing-intelligent-redhead-fifth-year in Gryffindor who will stand by you when in need of a dueling partner." She let out a chuckle.

"Oh, but who would be such a fool to protect little ol' me from the dangers of this world," Lottie asked, batting her eyes at him. Fred gave her a lopsided grin.

"Me." Fred's smiled slowly disappeared as she turned her entire body to look at him.

"I'm really glad you feel that way, Fred," she started, "because, well, I know that usually the girl doesn't do this but I was thinking that maybe we could-"

Lottie looked at Fred, and she could feel her confidence shrink. "That you and your brother could meet me five minutes after curfew tonight."

"Oh, um, yeah. We can do that," Fred mumbled. Neither looked at each other. Fred rubbed the back of his neck and Lottie adjusted her bag. Fred glanced up at her sharply with a confused look.

"Wait, why would a girl not ask to do that?" Fred said with his head tilted. Lottie blushed slightly.

"Well, a girl asking not one, but two boys, brothers no less, to meet her in a specific spot. Sounds kind of like a whore move, don't you think?" Lottie mentioned, still not looking at him. Fred reached out and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. Lottie gazed up at him.

"Maybe," he said with a shrug, "but I don't think you're the type." She gave him a crooked grin.

"You still don't know everything about me." With that Lottie entered the green house without a second glance.

Fred and George found themselves outside the common room after curfew. They walked with ease, even though their ears waited for any sound which may have come out of the shadows. The twins had both decided on their guesses, and both felt he was right. They stopped at the spot, and found Lottie leaning against the wall reading nonchalantly.

"You sure you aren't a Ravenclaw, love?" George asked teasingly. Lottie's face grew bored.

"I'm going to consider that your second guess seeing as how you felt the need to repeat it." The George turned to his brother, but his brother simply smiled at him. George thought it was harsh, it was only a joke. Lottie snapped the book shut, the sound ricocheting off the walls.

"Are you trying to get Flinch to find us?" George hissed. Lottie smiled at him.

"I took care of him. He won't go far without Mrs. Norris, and let's just say I gave her a little treat." She glanced between the boys before grinning. "So, what are your guesses?"

"Well, see that's where we disagree with each other." George began. She started moving with her arms behind her.

"Oh?" Lottie circled around them slowly.

"I think you're a Slytherin," Fred stated. Lottie had finished her first circle and began circling them again. George shuffled nervously, while Fred watched her.

"And?"

"And I think you're a Gryffindor." Lottie finished her second circle, but then did not stop. She scratched her chin, unbothered.

"George? Are you sure about that?" Lottie asked, completing the third circle.

"Wait? You're a Slytherin?" George asked. Fred blinked in surprise.

"That I am."

"But that doesn't make any sense," George stated. "You're so patient."

"No, I'm determined," Lottie mentioned shuffling through her novel.

"You're so smart," George tried again.

"No, I'm cunning." She leaned back on the wall once more.

"You have such nerve."

"No, I'm ambitious." Lottie went through her bag, until she pulled out two little bags filled with green leaves. She pulled herself away from the wall and gave each twin one.

"Congratulations. You have guessed my house. Here's your reward." George lifted the bag to his nose and scrunched his nose up in reaction.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He asked. Lottie scoffed.

"That is catnip is what the bloody hell it is. My family grows it naturally. Put that on the floor and Mrs. Norris will eat it up. Only a little bit though, too much can be harmful. I also suggest putting it on the level below you for whatever prank you pull. That's what I gave her tonight. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get to my common room. Later," She said, before opening a door to reveal an elevator.

Lottie paused and turned back to look at the twins. Except she didn't look at the twins. She looked at Fred. Cracking a smile she waved him goodnight. He had remained silent throughout the entire situation, but when he smiled and nodded a goodnight in return, she wondered if he would ever want to be with someone like her. Shutting the elevator door, Lottie left the two red headed twins on the seventh floor.

"Wood, you do realize we'll just barely get to go to dinner?" Angelina asked. Her temper was rather short after their three hour practice. Fred and George were at the back of the group with their beater bats resting on their shoulders.

"But, you'll be there," Wood grumbled back.

"Oh, hello, Lottie. Where you off to?" Wood mentioned. Fred looked up sharply to see Lottie, now wrapped in a Slytherin scarf. She had red eyes, and her cheeks were puffy.

"Heading down to drown myself in the lake," She stated as she glanced at the Quidditch Captain. Wood smirked.

"Well, alright. It might be a little chilly."

"That's why I'm wearing my scarf," Lottie stated. She walked pass them. George spoke up.

"Hey, Wood, how do you know her?"

"Lottie, oh, she helped me out of bind a couple years back after guessing her-"

"House," Fred cut him off. Wood turned to him, he motioned for the team to go ahead to dinner.

"I see she had you play, too." Wood scratched the back of his head. A sort of annoying quiet settled. Fred found an ant crawling on the ground and watched it intently, while Wood smirked at him.

"You should talk to her. I think she could use the company." Wood swung his broom over his shoulders before going up to the castle leaving the two twins by themselves. George looked over at his brother, before grabbing his beater bat from his brother.

"Go on. I'll save you a plate." George turned to run up to the castle, leaving his twin on the grounds by himself. Fred glanced up at the castle, before turning to gaze at the small figure now sitting down by the lake. He then looked up at the castle inside. It would be warmer. Fred let out a sigh before starting the trek.

"How come you're crying?" A voice said to her. Lottie glanced over at her shoulder to find Fred Weasley leaning against the tree beside them. Lottie wrapped her arms tighter against her knees.

"Cause I'm sad," She said. Fred sat next to her.

"Sad about what?" Lottie swallowed a sigh.

"Do you remember our conversation a couple weeks ago about recommendation letters?" She asked. Fred kept his eyes on the Great Lake as he nodded.

"Do you remember why I need them?"

"Yeah, because you're a mug-" Fred stopped himself and turned to the girl. A fresh set of tears were streaming down her face as she burrowed herself in her arms and scarf.

"You're a muggleborn in Slytherin." Fred had an idea of where this was going. Memories of her telling him of her defending herself came to the front of his mind. Lottie nodded.

"I make people guess my house, and while doing so I drop little hints about both." She pulled at some grass, creating a pile.

"I do it, because of you."

"Me?" Fred asked, taken aback.

"When I was sorted, you and your brother hissed at me, and I decided I didn't like either one of you." Fred was watching her carefully, but she wouldn't look at him. Her voice, one he once enjoyed, startled him for the same reason. How calm it was.

"But then I found out that even though three quarters of the school hated me, I was wrong." Lottie knitted her brows together as she pulled at the grass. "The entire school hated me."

Fred took her by the shoulders and tried to make her look at him. He was kneeling now. "You know that isn't true! Lottie, come on."

"No, you come on!" She shouted after finally looking at him. Lottie took a deep breath.

"Three quarters of the school hated me, because of my house. The last quarter, my own house, hated me because of my blood. How's that fair? One night I took my uniforms and cut the emblem off of them, I've done it every year. Then, when I saw how invisible I had become I made people start guessing my house. I was going to make them get to know me before they knew my house. At first I thought it was useless, people would still hate me, but I was wrong. Except for my own house. They still hate me. You know what they call me?" Her lip trembled. Tears were streaming down her face like raindrops on a window.

"They call me 'stray', because to them I'm a lost cause," Lottie moaned. Fred looked at her for a moment before tugging her into a hug. Her arms hung limp at her side.

"Lottie, you listen to me. If you're house thinks you're a stray, then you be a stray." Her shoulders shook. "That way if you're a stray I'll take you in. I'll give you a home."

Fred was about to pull away when he felt her clutch onto his shoulders and hugged him tightly. They hugged for a long time. Maybe it was a minute, maybe a day, maybe an hour, they weren't sure, but something between the two had been ignited. Something far greater than a guess. An opportunity. An opportunity for something much greater. An opportunity for happiness. An opportunity for love. An opportunity for life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Once again, tell me what you like and didn't like about the story in the comments. Comment, favorite, and follow me. Bye guys!**

Ten Years Later

Lottie was woken up by the cry of a babe. She turned on her side to see the man next to her still sound asleep. She smiled softly, before sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

"I can get 'er," the man said as he turned on his back. The darkness which surronded them made it impossible to know who the man was to an outsider. Lucky for her she didn't allow a stranger into her bed. Her rings glinted in the moonlight as she stood up.

"It's alright. I'm already up. Besides, I think this is more of a call for mommy then for daddy." She pulled the blankets up so her side of the bed wouldn't be cold. Lottie left the bedroom with a slight smile. Opening the nursery decorated in green and gold, she went over the crib and picked up the infant child.

"Ready for something to eat?" She asked the little one as she sat in the rocky chair and started undoing the top buttons of her night gown. Lottie rested her head back on the chair and began humming as the baby suckled. Lottie looked up to her husband as he entered the room.

"Fred, I told you this was a cry for mommy, not daddy." He kissed her forehead. Lottie suddenly wished she could rest her head on his bare chest.

"I had to use the loo, figured I'd come in and look after my girls." Fred tickled one of the baby's feet. The little one kicked at her father as she continued eating. Fred smiled.

"Mmmm or was it to annoy me because you know I can't hit you while holding little Pax?" Lottie asked as she started to burp the young one.

"What? You can't do anything while holding our dear Paxton? Well, I never would have guessed," Fred grinned, as he took the girl from his wife's arms and laid her down in the crib now back asleep. They crept out of the nursery. Closing the door behind him, Fred turned to see his wife looking at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gave him a kiss, and then whispered.

"And you're pretty good at guessing aren't you, Fred Weasley?"


End file.
